


Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge

by Rebs222



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, this is kinda sad i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-18 18:06:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11879937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebs222/pseuds/Rebs222
Summary: Oneshots based on the album, Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge by My Chemicals Romance.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song Helena (so long and goodnight)

Alec had always hated funerals which only made this worse.  
The gothic style walls rose up surrounding him, trapping him in a room full of people who think they could possibly understand what he was going through. 

"Alec...?"

He was gone.

"Alec...?"

He was really gone.

"Alec!"  
Alec looked up to see Izzy standing next to him with her tears freely falling.  
He wanted to cry, he needed to cry, but he couldn't do anything but let her guide him to his seat. 

"We are gathered here today to...."

The voice drowned out as Alec stared at the plain coffin.   
'He wouldn't have wanted it to be plain' he thought, 'he would have wanted something more flashy, he always loved flashy...'  
Everyone's speeches blurred together as Alec sat feeling nothing but empty and numb until Izzy began to drag him up.

"Alec please...."

She said softly but Alec pushed her away.

"Iz go."

"Bu..."

"I said go!"   
Alec shouted before sinking back down onto the cold seat.   
He sat there for seconds, minutes, hours shaking with uncontrollable grief. 

"Can you hear me? Are you near me? Can we pretend to leave and then we'll meet again..."   
Alec whispered softly before breaking down into sobs.

After a while he looked up at the coffin and saw a blue light glide up from the sleek wood lid.   
It began to dance around the podium showing Alec all his favourite memories...

'First kiss at Alec's wedding'  
"I gave up everything for you."

'First date'  
"I was so nervous, then I saw you and you looked stunning."

'First time'  
"You showed me your real eyes, they were so beautiful like the colour of liquid sunlight."

'I can't do anything without thinking of you'  
"I don't think I can live without you..." 

"MAGNUS PLEASE I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU."  
Alec screamed to the sky tears pouring down his cheeks.

The cheeks Magnus caressed softly every morning, now tainted with Alec's grief. 

The blue light swirled until it formed a human like figure.   
It grew brighter until a shimmering image of Magnus stood in front of Alec.

"Oh darling, I'm sorry but you'll have to. Promise me you'll live Alec."

"Magnus? Magnus! Please please come back to me! I love you. I love you so much Magnus so much! Please please don't leave me!" 

Magnus looked down as the light flickered.  
"I love you too... I'm so sorry Alexander." 

"MAGNUS!"

"So long and goodnight my love."


	2. Give 'Em Hell, Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the song Give 'Em Hell, Kid by My Chemical Romance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge is my favourite MCR album I'll do a Malec oneshot for each song

Magnus leaned back against the train seat as his head spun.  
The fresh bloodstains had dried into his new leather jacket luckily missing his jeans. 

"Can we settle up the score?"  
Is what the guy said.

Magnus rubbed his hands together trying to get rid of some of the blood splatters.

'This is how we like to do it in the murder scene'  
Magnus thought with a crooked smirk. 

He took out a laminated photo from years ago.  
"Oh darling, if you were here I'd never have a fear."

He stared longingly at the photo before getting off the train and tucking it back into his pocket, the one next to his heart.  
He walked out of the station to a rundown hotel across the road, eager to get to his room.  
Picking up the phone Magnus rang a number engraved into his mind.

"I know you won't ever reply but I'm a total wreck and almost everyday. But go on live your life and I miss you more than I did yesterday."

Hanging up he walked out of the room taking out the photo.  
"We were young and we didn't care, our dreams and your hopeless hair. But you didn't want it to be this way for all our life..." 

Magnus drew his gun and walked towards the police station whilst running a hand through his mohawk.

"Alexander, how nice to see you again."  
He purred at the man standing in the reception.

"Magnus? Put the gun down, we can work this out!"  
Alec said with surprise lacing his voice. 

"Can we? But you're so far away, so come on show me how because I mean this more than words can ever say." 

The sound of two gunshots echoed throughout the station as two figures ran out the back hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if these are really short and really bad


	3. To The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the song To The End by My Chemical Romance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is kinda short again and kinda sad (again)   
> Blame Gerard for always adding a line about death!!

"Alexander what are you doi...?"   
Magnus gasped in shock as Alec began to kneel down on one knee, bringing out a small velvet box.

'If you marry me...'

"Magnus Bane, will you marry me Alec Lightwood?"  
Alec asked, smiling up at the love of his life.

"Yes... yes of course I will Alexander."  
Magnus stuttered after getting over the surprise and amazement Alec always brought to him.

"Thank the angel you said yes because that would have been very awkward if you didn't."  
Alec rambled, letting out a breath he didn't realise he was holding. 

"Alexander dear you're rambling again."  
Magnus said before kissing Alec to shut him up.

Alec smiled and kissed Magnus back, threading his hands under Magnus' shirt to run them over the smooth muscle of Magnus' back. 

"I love you Alexander."  
"I love you too Magnus."

 

'Would you bury me, would you carry me to the end?'

"I love you Alexander."  
Magnus choked through his tears as his sons stood beside him trying to comfort him.

"Dad..."  
Max trailed off not knowing what to say.

Magnus drew Max and Rafael into a hug as they stood together sharing their grief.

"Goodnight my love."  
Magnus said breaking the embrace.

"Goodbye Dad."  
Max and Rafael said as the three Lightwood-Bane's walked away. 

'So say goodbye  
And walk away   
And say goodnight.'


End file.
